callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M60
:For the variant seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, see M60E4. The M60 is a light machine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops and [[Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS).]] Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer An M60 variant is mounted on an airplane and appears as an LMG in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. The mounted variant is used to defend an airplane as it is taxiing down a runway under fire in Operation 40. It is one of the starting weapons in SOG. A version with extended mag can also be picked up in the level. It is also available in multiplayer, being almost identical to the M60E4 in ''Call of Duty 4'', with the exception of the bipod being folded down and the rear sight aperture, which is similar to that of the FAMAS. The M60 is one of the few weapons that uses the same magazine model for normal and extended magazines. Rather humorously, the magazine is simply a cardboard box held together with felt with a hole to feed the bullets in. Multiplayer The M60 is unlocked at level 21 in multiplayer. It is unique in the fact that it is an LMG that features damage drop-off, while most LMG's keep the same damage at all ranges. As mentioned above, the M60 is almost identical to the M60E4. Although it deals high damage, in close ranges the low fire rate can let the player down against other guns with a high fire rate. However, at medium to long ranges, when equipped with a grip, the gun can deal huge amounts of damage where other guns such as SMGs would have to fire in bursts. Thus, this is an excellent weapon when firing behind cover, such as out of windows on maps such as Nuketown. Due to the gun's large magazine, it is also doesn't have to worry about reloading. This is useful, as it frees up the Tier 2 perk slot that would be normally taken up by Sleight of Hand. Combined with the Hardened perk, the gun can pull incredible amounts of bullet penetration. Like all LMGs, the gun suffers poor ADS times and bad hipfire accuracy. However, either of these problems can be resolved with Sleight of Hand Pro and Steady Aim, respectively. Overall, the M60 is a solid competitor for medium to long range combat, but as many Tier 2 perks can greatly benefit the gun's performance in separate areas, it is up to the player's discretion as to which is best. Attachments *ACOG *Infrared Scope *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Reflex *Extended Mag Gallery M60 Black Ops.jpg|The M60 in Black Ops. M60 ACOG.png|Aiming with an ACOG on the M60. M60ACOG.png|The M60 with an ACOG. M60Blue.jpg|The M60 with an Infrared Scope and Siberia Camouflage. M60 pick-up.png|Pick-up icon. M60 diving.png|A player diving to prone with the M60. EDRL.jpg|The M60's old create-a-class image Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The M60 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) with it's original iron sights, unlike the console/PC versions. It has a medium-low rate of fire and very high recoil, tough not as much as the XM22. It has a 100 box magazine and very fast reload. In Multiplayer is unlocked for the allied faction after 150 kills with the XM22, and in Zombie mode the M60 can be found in the mystery box File:M60_DS.png|M60 being wield by an allied soldier. Trivia *When the M60 is equipped with extended mags, its pickup icon says M60 Big Ammo. *There is currently a bug that causes the name of the M60 with Red Dot to read M60 Reflex. *The Gun tag for the M60 is placed behind the rear sight while the player's emblem is placed to the left of the rear sight. *If you use both a normal M60 and an M60 Big Ammo on S.O.G, you can have a maximum of 1023 spare rounds. *The M60 used to have a different create-a-class image, as seen in the gallery above. The same goes with the Commando. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops to not be an adaptation or based off an existing assault rifle. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops that has a 100 round magazine. * It is also the only Light Machine Gun in Black Ops that accepts the grip attachment. *The M60 has the highest magazine capacity out of the the guns in Black Ops, next to the Death Machine. ru:M60 Category:LMGs